moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia Addison
Lady Talia Addison, a beautiful socialite of Stormwind City. =Description= ---- Talia is a beautiful young woman. She stands at around 5'7", and weighs somewhere around 150. She's rather curvaceous, she has breasts that are just fitting into size C cups, and a rather ample behind. She has long, slightly curly, strawberry blonde hair, that reaches down to her mid-back when straightened, but comes up a bit higher when in it's natural curly form. Her eyes are bright green and rather doe-y looking. Her lips are nice and plump, and are naturally tinted a darker pink, though she sometimes wears a bit of lipstick to darken it further. She doesn't wear makeup that often, though if she does, it usually consists of lipstick, mascara and possibly eyeliner. Talia has three different tattoos, one that she's had for several years, a vine of flowers that resides underneath of her breasts, and two that are more recent. The two that are more recent were done after she had a miscarriage with her twins and lost her Fiance. She has two butterflies in black and white ink tattooed on her left shoulder blade, with the names of her children, Taylor and Lennox, under each respectively. She also has a single rose with thorns on her right forearm, with the name Aaron tattooed under it. Talia has a rather nice physique, she always made sure she was in good health, though after the loss of her children and fiance, she stepped up her game on working out, and actually has more muscle definition. She has the slightest indication of abs, though if she isn't careful, with all of the baking she does, that may go away soon. She is usually seen roaming around the city in some sort of dress, or nice dress shirt and pants. On rare occasion, she can be seen in a more leather-like top, that is cut very low. Arms Talia is not much of a fighter, though she does know how to wield a sword, pistol and dagger well enough to defend herself, if she has those items on her. She prefers to use her pistol, and it is the most common weapon to be found on her, whether holstered to her or in her satchel. It was a gift given to her by her ex-fiance, Aaron, that was engraved to have her name on it. It's one of her most prized possessions. =The Kidnapping of a Noble's Daughter= ---- Talia was born in Gilneas, to Lord Edward and Lady Victoria Addison. She was born Elena Grace Addison, and was only six months old when she was taken from her family. Her parents, whom owned the lands of Caelfall within Gilneas, as well as owned a trading company, were away on a business meeting when their home was attacked in the middle of the night. The Lord and Lady had recently laid off one of their best Captain's, after learning that he was stealing some of their profits for his own, and he decided to retaliate. Their home was ransacked, and the original plan was to kill all of their children, as that would leave them without any heirs to their lands. However, things did not go according to plan, and the Captain himself wound up killed by one of the guards. Many of his crew that went in with him suffered grave injuries as well, but one special woman did manage to get inside where Elena Addison was sleeping. The woman didn't have the heart to kill a baby, but knew that if any other of her crew had wound up finding her, they'd both be dead. So, instead, she took the child and ran off, hiding out until she could hop onto the next ship that would be heading out the next morning. The two traveled the seas for a while, hopping around until little Elena Addison wound up at the Stormwind Orphanage. Her Life in Westfall Once Little Elena Addison was dropped off to the Stormwind Orphanage, she no longer had a name. She was just another child that someone didn't want, and though she was well cared for at the Orphanage, she was still without a family. A few months passed by, and eventually a family from Westfall came visiting the Orphanage, looking for a daughter. The Allerton's were not a very wealthy family, but they were not poor either. They had a small farm of their own that kept their family well fed, and kept coin rolling in. Alexander and Janice Allerton already had a son, aged six, but the two had tried for years to have another child, a daughter, and were failing miserably. She had suffered from three miscarriages in the six years since her son was born, and countless other failed attempts of conceiving. The small little family saved up as much as they could, hoping that one day they could venture into the city and find a darling daughter that they could adopt. That darling daughter wound up being Elena, or now known as Talia Allerton. Talia grew up in a very loving household, her parents always doted on her, and so did her older brother. She learned how to help on the farm with her father and brother, helped her mother with her flower garden and to cook the meals for their family, and even was taught how to read and write. Talia didn't always venture outside of the family farm, and if she did, it was probably with her mother to Sentinel Hill in order to sell the produce they had farmed that season. Her mother was an excellent baker, something that Talia quickly picked up on, and along with the perfumes and colognes that her mother would make, they could now sell pies and pastries along with their produce to pull in some extra coin. The two Allerton children were fighters, with both Jason and Talia getting themselves into trouble all of the time, especially as Talia grew older, around twelve or so. Jason always tried his best to keep his sister out of harms way, but she still found her way into it, as did he. The two had to patch each other up numerous times in hopes that their parents wouldn't find out about it, but sure enough, majority of the time Alexander and Janice would find out, as the two were terrible at hiding it, and ground their children for a short time. When Jason was eighteen, and Talia was twelve, their parents started letting them travel to Stormwind once every couple of months to visit other family, as well as try their hands at selling produce from back home whenever business wasn't doing so well back home. It was then that Talia fell in love with the city, and dreamed every night of going back and staying there permanently. Sure, she loved the farm life and her family, but she loved the fact that the city was always bustling with different people everyday and at all hours of the day. At the age of eighteen, Talia finally moved out into Stormwind, living with her Aunt for several years, taking up various jobs within the city to support herself. The Lost Noble was Found Again It took many years for anyone to be able to track down the daughter of the Addison's. The only reason they were ever able to find her is because the very woman that placed her in the Orphanage, had kept her eyes on the little girl for all of the years that she was gone. When Talia was eighteen, that woman sent a letter to the Addison's, alerting them of their daughters whereabouts. However, she didn't expect that Lord Edward and Lady Victoria would wind up on one of the ships that sunk on the way to Darnassus. It wiped out majority of the House Addison, and it's what caused their other two children, Edward Jr. and Anne to go missing. It took another couple years for her to find anyone that survived from the House, to which she sent them another letter, notifying them of the only living Addison that resided within Stormwind. Eventually, the last surviving Adviser of House Addison came to Stormwind, looking for the woman that was now known as Talia Allerton, and once he had found her, her whole life changed within a matter of minutes. She was no longer barely getting by on what little coin she had, she was a rather wealthy Noble, and had lands back in Gilneas. She had siblings that she had never known about, that were currently missing and presumed dead, so she was now the Head of the House. Which, caused her to take back her family's name, and she became Talia Addison. She's still the same Talia Allerton that everyone grew to love, but now she has a certain importance about her, or so she thinks. =Personality= ---- Talia is a very amiable young woman, having been raised to be nice to everyone. Though, if you were to get on her bad side, she does know how to be mean. If you are mean to her, don't expect her to treat you so nicely. She can be rather quiet, as she likes to roam the city by herself quite often, but that doesn't mean she's not outgoing or talkative when she is around the right people. She's also considered to be quite flirtatious, scratch that, extremely flirtatious. Though, whenever she is in a relationship, she is a faithful woman. She is very light-hearted, and playful, loving to joke around and have a good time, though she does know when to act mature and serious whenever the situation calls for it. (That doesn't mean she won't try to joke to lift the situation, though.) She can also be very sarcastic, whether it being used as a way to tease someone, or to be rude. She's very romantic, and is in love with the idea of love, however, she just seems to keep getting her heart broken because she falls much too quickly. Relationships 'Aaron Crowley - Ex-Fiance - ALIVE ' Talia and Aaron met almost a year ago, now, and the two hit it off instantly. Though, Talia had been on the search for a husband, it took her a while to finally choose Aaron as whom she wanted to be with. Very quickly after getting engaged, Talia found out she was pregnant with twins, and her and Aaron moved out to his farm in order to live a life away from the city safely. Unfortunately, that safety did not last long, as the farmstead was attacked and set aflame by a group of bandits that lingered nearby. Talia and Aaron were separated during the attack, and as Talia found herself fleeing from her home, she wound up having a miscarriage in the fields, losing her children. Many months passed and Talia thought Aaron to be dead, so she began to move on with her life. It's only been just recently that Aaron has resurfaced, proving her assumptions wrong of his death, and the two have become friends again. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Gilnean